moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
China
Soviet Union * Alliance with Russia and Latin Confederation broken (since Unshakeable, temporarily restored in Juggernaut) |tactics = * Heavy units * Nuclear weapons * EMP technology |arsenal = See Arsenal |leader = President of the People's Republic of China |capital = Beijing |notes = }} The People's Republic of China (Chinese: 中华人民共和国, Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó), otherwise known as China (Chinese: 中国, Zhōngguó; shortened to CN) or the PRC to distinguish it from ROC forces, is one of three subfactions of the Soviet Union. Official description China is the newest, but uncertain addition to the Soviet forces, steamrolling their way onto the front lines with the heaviest tanks and unmatched firepower. Though their forces suffer from a dire lack of maneuverability and speed, the Chinese have not suffered as much from the Allied sanctions that were imposed on their Soviet brethren. Meaning that the development of potent nuclear weaponry has proceeded unabated and has become prevalent within the Chinese armor divisions. The use of nuclear weaponry and large scale implementation of electromagnetic technology makes it difficult to directly assault a Chinese base or engage their forces head on. In combination with the iconic Centurion Siege Crawler and aided by the young, but genius scientist Yunru, all tremble beneath the might of the Chinese dragon with great ambitions.Soviet Information page on the official Mental Omega website History Second Great War The People's Republic of China came to be after a revolution where Chinese communist forces, supported by Russia, were able to defeat the nationalists and establish a communist state. Even after its creation however, many insurgents still loyal to the old, pre-communist Republic of China continue to fight against PRC forces, creating some political instability. China soon entered the Soviet Union with Russia and the Latin Confederation and obtained many technologies formerly used by Russia, such as the old Heavy tank. Third Great War The People's Republic of China was the last of the World Soviet Alliance to join the war against the Allies. Their military mobilized into the European theater, as well as commencing the invasion of Japan. The Chinese were also researching nuclear weaponry at this point, but was delayed by a small group led by the Allies. They were also instrumental in sabotaging the Chronosphere prototype in Black Forest, courtesy of their young genius, Yunru. The Soviet advisor Yuri aided China in "pacifying" the ROC Rebels by constructing a Psychic Beacon in Xizang. Yuri fed flawed information regarding the effects of the Psychic Beacon, so the PRC did not use them in battle. However, unknown to the Chinese, Yuri later sabotaged the same Psychic Beacon to free the imprisoned rebellion and let the ROC rebels take control of the Psychic Beacon themselves. China called for aid from their Russian comrades to destroy this device, and subsequently China denied the existence of the Psychic Beacon and were enraged at Russia's intervention in Xizang. The relations between the Chinese and the Russians soured at this point. Unknown to the Soviets, China formed a non-aggression pact with Pacific Front, which was the primary factor that made China's occupation of Japan an effortless task. When the Russians found out, China defected from the World Soviet Alliance, and fought against Russia in their own homeland, with the Russians losing their last MIDAS warhead. The Sino-Pacific Front coalition launched a massive assault in Primorsky Krai, capturing the Russian cyborgs Volkov and Chitzkoi in the process. The Russians were able to fend off the invasion, denying the Chinese the right to become the new leader of the Soviet Union. Afterwards, Yuri, now defected from the Soviets as well, also knew about the Sino-Pacific Front alliance. Yuri realized the threat this alliance imposes to his future plans, and decides to ruin the fragile truce by sparking a war in the Korean DMZ and succeeded in doing so. Mental Omega War The PRC, with their military still large and fearsome, has been ramping up their arsenal due to exploiting research done by Kanegawa Industries, up to the point where they have formed a separate military with advanced, unique technology in mind, courtesy of Yunru's research division. With Yuri's menacing uprising that caused chaos in the Soviet occupation, China's high command decided to reform the World Soviet Alliance with Russia and the Latin Confederation after negotiations with the remaining Soviet high command. One of the deals made was for the Russians to free Chinese POWs that were imprisoned following the conflict between Russia and China in Primorsky Krai, which the Russians were able to uphold. Not long afterwards, the Russians have discovered China's newfound technology, in the form of cybernetics derived from researching Volkov's skeleton, as well as nanotechnology, some elements of weather manipulation out of Kanegawa Industries' research, weaponized Iron Curtain tech, and even an enormous, automated siege machine. Meanwhile, as the Chinese waged war on Epsilon forces, they were able to resist them far longer than the other participants of the war as the Chinese are able to eliminate saboteurs through a new stratagem, preventing Epsilon from causing conflict deep within China's agendaDance of Blood briefing. The Chinese navy attempted to intercept an Epsilon shuttle that was projected to land on Totoya Island, but were ultimately defeated by the Epsilon defenders and the arrival of Libra. Due to this sudden opportunity, Russia has later decided to acquire China's technology all for themselves, ending in a fiasco. It seems that Yuri had leaked Yunru's actions to the Chinese high commandThe Great Beyond briefing, which resulted in China placing their occupied Kanegawa Industries facilities under lockdown and seeing the aforementioned advanced army, now known as the Foehn Revolt, as a threat. Arsenal Structures Defenses Infantry Units Aircraft Support powers Trivia * The flag used by China in Mental Omega is a modified version of one of the proposals submitted for the flag of the PRC in 1949. ** The flag includes the five stars seen in the real-life Chinese flag and two horizontal golden lines underneath the five stars, possibly representing the two great rivers that runs through China (Yellow River and Yangtze). * In the campaign, China is excluded from the player side in main-story mission, and was usually not counted as "the Soviets" to some extent, even though China is still part of the Soviet Union. See also * Russia * Latin Confederation References zh:中国 Category:Soviet Union Category:Subfactions